my_rpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Francesca Mailloux
'Francesca 'Fran' Mailloux' The history of Mailloux is old. Edmund is the family and he works in the Canadian Ministry of Magic and his wife, Laurence is a designer of adult fashion clothes. She looks''' 'after the four children of the family, Nathanael, Robby, Francesca, and Laurence. Francesca 'and Laurence are twins, 'Francesca is the oldest by ten 'minutes. The family is very wealthy and one of the largest vaults in Quebec for proof. The family have funded a majority of events and house warming parties. Even school funds for the University of Quebec's former president in their home. 'Family: ' '''Mother - Laurence Margaret-Mailloux Father - Edmund Lucas Mailloux Brothers - Nathanael and Robby '''Sister: Laurence Mailloux''' Born in Quebec, Francesca started off as as normal Mailloux. She had a time for ballet and singing recitals, prim and proper lessons on how to behave like a young lady. She learned how to set right in her chair by crossing her ankles at the bottom by one of France's finest. Francesca has finest memories of performing in the Opera house at a private recital where she sang a solo at a young age. The family lived in Pa ris for a short awhile before shuffling back and forth to Quebec where the family stayed. It was by then time that her mother had became a worldwide sensation and often went on trips. A private tutor shortly afar came into the family and tutored her for the fundamentals of basic magic and keep her at the top of her schooling by the time first year was. She went to Madam Cackles Institute for Young Witches, a school her mother attended in the past. A school for young witches to turn into young ladies. Even by the years as she grew, she loved learning about magic and attended the school for four whole years. It wou ld be a school where she learned to have enthusiasm too being different and started to learn about being a feminist and an individual. This turned into hating the school and because of that tardiness, detentions started to be on the arise. Her father was not pleased and had attempts at smoothing things over with the Headmistress. Least one time last it didn't work and she went home over the break early from her fourth year. Her father informed that he was going to be sending the two to a school over the summer. It was more friendly and had a reputation that Francesca would like. Really was a school for Francesca to fix herself and learn to love studying. And Francesca has packed up her trunk and belongings, and has gotten ready for the new year. Personality & Physical Francesca never goes by her name and likes to be called Fran or Frankie. She gets annoyed and becomes frustrated if others call her by her given name. Only her parents and formal adults call her by Francesca and never introduces herself as Francesca either. She's academically bright one of the most intelligent girl you'll meet in her year by far. Transfigurations and Defence Against the Dark Arts are her top subjects. She has a knack and a flick of her wand she's easily able to perform a spell. She knows what she wants and will do anything to get it, like Laurence, but she says she's different. Not at all manipulating, but stubborn to the core. She will go after anything if she wants it that bad enough. She's resourceful in this sense and really needs to put this to good use. That's why she's at school here. Not herself but her family hopes that she'll change and stop being a fandom of sports and things that she has no control of. She is not that likable like Laurence and prefers to just hang out with everyone, not having any set group that makes her stand out. She's not afraid of challenges and doesn't live with regrets. She speaks before speaking for, but lacks the D work -- discipline. She's suppose to be going into her father's business and has changed her mind every six months on what she really wants to do. Right now, she's stuck on working for a wildlife crusade, becoming an Auror, or focusing her energy on a Healer in the African deserts. Her favorite passion right is singing opera and has a voice to back up her ability. She had lessons many years ago and it's a second option for her if all else fails. ---- She stands at a tall height compared to the rest of the Mailloux's. She is the taller one of the twins and is the height of 5'10". If you lined the Mailloux's family up, you'd notice their long beautiful shade of amber eyes, and each brunette mane. All her family have a long flawless porcelain glow to their skin besides Francesca who has no time to deal with makeup, hair products, or time to pamper herself. She has a long slender body and long legs that you'll notice from a distance. She prefers her own fashion statement and wears whatever she wants. She wears the school uniform because she has too. Because if she had a choice, she'd surely be in a pair of jeans and long tee-shirt in her favourite color of blue instead of old robes. Category:Student Category:6th Year Category:Students Category:Characters Category:RB